Beast Boy meets Youtube
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: What happens when BB starts acting nervous around Raven? And why is he suddenly getting up early and always on the computer? And what did Raven buy at the mall that she doesn’t want anyone to know about?
1. Discovery

**Summary: What happens when BB starts acting nervous around Raven? And why is he suddenly getting up early and always on the computer? And what did Raven buy at the mall that she doesn't want anyone to know about? **

**Prologue**

It was another normal day for the teen titans in the tower.

Robin was in his room, looking for any leads on Slade and Cyborg was in the garage cleaning his baby.

Starfire had dragged Raven to the mall and wouldn't be back for hours.

Thus, why Beast Boy sat at the computer in the main room, surfing the internet. Out of curiosity and boredom he typed in _Beast Boy u_ **(the u being an accident but he was too lazy to fix it) **in Google. The first thing that came up was "YouTube - **Beast Boy** and Raven Princesa." He shrugged and clicked on it. "A video?" He read the summary, "Video about Beast Boy and Raven with a portuguese music, hope you like it." Not bothering to wonder how someone would get footage of them he pressed play. A picture of him kissing Raven came up and his face flushed but kept watching. Although the music was in a language he didn't understand, 7Raven7's purpose of this video was quite clear. Then an obviously drawn picture of them kissing in bed came up and he screamed. "AHH!" He fell off the chair. The changeling quickly got back into his chair to see the scene when he had hugged Raven after the whole end of the world deal. Not ten seconds later more pictures of him and the dark girl kissing came up again. This time he didn't scream though. He just stared as if he were in a trance as the video continued. When it finally ended he decided to see what other videos he could find about him and Rae so he typed in "Raven" and "Beast Boy" at the top and started his journey through the many videos of (more)

**Hours Later**

Raven walked into the main room, totally exhausted from her trip with Starfire and was going to go to her room if she hadn't heard music coming from one of the computers. She looked over and saw Beast Boy watching the screen.

The green titan was currently watching a video called, "Crazy For This Girl." He had already created an account on the site and couldn't seem to make himself leave the site. BB heard the door close and he panicked, closing the window immediately and looking behind him only to see the dark girl herself, raising a brow at him. He laughed nervously, "Uh, hi Raven."

"What were you watching?" She asked, curious as to why he was so nervous.

"Nothing! … I mean nothing; just some music videos."

Raven sighed and murmured, "At least you weren't watching porn."

"WHAT!" The changeling yelled, his face flushed.

She stared at him, "Well you _are_ going through puberty."

"How do you know that?" Beast Boy asked, feeling really nervous.

The dark titan paused for a moment and everything was silent until she said, "You've been acting stranger than usual." She started to walk out of the room.

He frowned as an anime x appeared on his forehead, "That doesn't mean I'm going through puberty!"

Raven ignored him and left to go to her room just as Starfire flew in.

BB was a little flustered and decided he better get off the computer and delete the history palette of him watching you tube videos.

"Greetings friend Beast Boy, do you know where friend Robin might be?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. He should be in his room," the changeling answered, shutting down the computer. Before Star left the room he asked, "Did Raven buy anything?"

The orange girl squealed happily, "Oh friend she bought the most…" She never got to finish as a black aura had covered her mouth.

The green titan looked over at the doors to see Rae.

"Starfire, what did I tell you about it when I bought it?" Her eyes were narrowed in slight annoyance and …. Her cheeks were tinted pink?

He tilted his head at this and frowned.

Star said something but it was hard to tell with her mouth being covered.

Raven released her, "Exactly and what were you doing?"

"Oh, friend Raven I a so sorry but the excitement was so much I must've forgotten," the orange titan said, embarrassed.

The dark titan sighed, "Just as long as you don't say anything."

"Wait, what's so important about something you bought at the mall?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"That's none of your business," Raven told him coldly before she walked out of the room.

**I did the actual search so if you really do type Beast Boy u in Google that video will really come up. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Someone in the Tower

**Chapter 2**

**Someone in the Tower**

"Hehe," the young teenage girl laughed quietly as she slowly snuck up to Titan's Tower. It was time for her monthly check on the Titan's security tapes and maybe this time…she could actually shoot some footage herself. Insanely smart for her age, she had created a website that showed real footage of the Titans on it. She was the one who had provided everyone the footage to make videos on about them. As she crept into Cyborg's room, she looked over to see when he had set his alarm to wake up just to make sure she had enough time. A mischievous smile formed as she popped her fingers and started typing on the computer, downloading all the footage.

Unfortunately, unlike any other morning, Beast Boy had been the first to wake up. He had gone to bed extra early to get up before the other titans so he could watch youtube. As he exited his room, he heard a sound from Cy's room. He almost shrugged it off as one of the many machines but then heard a small laugh. That definitely wasn't the tin man. BB decided to investigate and turned into a fly, making his way toward his best friend's room.

The door opened and she walked out of the room, a large grin on her face. "I'm a genius."

The changeling stared at her for a moment.

She had on a long sleeved black turtle neck and black pants. On her head was a small black beanie and hiding her eyes were a pair of black sunglasses.

But that wasn't what he was staring at. It was her shoulder length purple hair with green streaks. That's when it finally registered that she shouldn't be in the tower. BB changed back into his human form.

Startled was a little bit of an understatement when she punches him in the face. "Oops," she laughed nervously when she realized who she'd hit. "Sorry, but it's just a reflex, hehe."

"Dude," the green titan held his nose, "that hurt." He looked back at her, "Who are you anyway and what are you doing here?" His voice was somewhat muffled since know his nose was bleeding.

"Shina Ichio, at your service," she bowed slightly, smiling. "Sorry about your nose." She giggled nervously, "I'm the one who gets all the footage of the teen titans for the people on you tube."

"Dude, how'd you get in here?" The changeling asked.

"I have connections," she smiled slyly. "Besides, it's not like I'm doing any harm; just getting footage."

He frowned, "Whose helping you?"

Shina's smiled widened, "Sorry Beast Boy but I can't tell you. Don't worry, its not a criminal."

Something or someone moved toward the two teens in the hallway, unseen. The person listened in on the conversation.

"Well, you better get out of the tower. If Robin found out…"

She cut him off, "He'd have a cow, I know….See ya later then Beast Boy. Thanks for not telling on me."

"No prob," BB flashed her a grin, though he was still slightly dazed.

The someone followed Shina out the door before it tapped her on the shoulder.

Shina turned around and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Geez, don't do that. I thought you were the Bird Boy."

Suddenly the person became visible as a dark shadow. It held out a tape toward her.

She took the tape, gratefully. "For me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

The figure lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"So are you going to show up at the meeting this time?"

The person frowned and nodded but then put a pinkie up.

"Promise," Shina wrapped her pinkie around her companion's and grinned. "Alright."

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


	3. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I very much doubt I'll ever post new fanfiction (aside from maybe the occasional one-shot) though I'll most certainly continue reading. Despite this, I do intend to finish, delete or allow someone else to finish the stories I've started.

**Stories Up for Adoption:**

Beast Boy meets Youtube

Sucked Into the Past

**Trying to Finish:**

Her True Demon

The Immortal

**Undecided:**

Mission Terra

A Not So Normal Life

Raven and Beast Boy's Story

_(I'm taking it off my other account & placing it on here. Because of the length I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption and putting a link of the person continuing it at the end)_

**Trying to Rewrite:**

A Gem, a Key and a Changeling

_(Also off my other account. It's finished but I'd like to rewrite it. However, because of my impatience & its length I don't know if I actually will. Either way I will be posting it)_


End file.
